Fix a Heart
by puckelltine
Summary: Chloe's heart is broken, and you can never really fix a heart.


**Fix a Heart doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Demi Lovato, I'm just using the lyrics. The parts in italics are flashbacks. The lyrics are too, hopefully you can tell which are which. Enjoy :) **

**Fix a Heart**

_It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

The crowd was cheering, and all the girls were hugging, but my eyes were set on you. After you let go of Aubrey, I pulled you into a tight hug as well. I told you that you were amazing, and you thanked me. When you stepped back, we beamed at each other before we were ushered off the stage. I followed behind you, and notice you were staring off into the crowd. You told me your dad had come, so I assumed you were looking for him. Nevertheless, I followed your gaze, and it wasn't your dad who you were looking at. It was Jesse.

I didn't think anything of it; from what you told me he wasn't happy with you. As we neard our row, you sped up and, me being my dense self, figured you were anxious to sit down. I wrong of course. I just watched as you pulled Jesse into a dramatic kiss. I felt my stomach drop, and the air escape my mouth. You pulled away and spoke to him before kissing him again. I walked to my seat next to you and quietly sat down, staring straight ahead.

After a minute, you stopped kissing him and sat down. I looked at you- you were smuling so big. You were beautiful, but it hurt to look at you, so I turned away. Your hand brushed mine and I jumped. You asked me what was wrong, but I didn't answer, I stood up and walked towards the bathrooms. A stray tear escaped my eye as I walked, and I wiped it away. I walked quicker and quicker, and once I got to the hallway, I broke into a run for the bathroom.

_And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

**Xxx**

_Even though I know what's wrong  
How could I be so sure  
If you never really say what you feel_

"No, it's okay, Chloe, you don't have to pretend you have a say in the group." You snapped. I looked at you- I could tell you were on the verge of tears. I shouldn't have hesitated when you looked to me. I supported you all year, but when you needed me the most, I wasn't there. I stood silently and watched you snap at Jesse before running out. I looked around me, everyone was moving away, but no one was going after you. I stood there for a moment longer, and as Jesse bumped into me, I made my decision. I took off running after you.

I ran outside of the building, and I saw you sitting on a bench outside. I slowed my pace and walked to you. I stood behind you, but you didn't move. I whispered your name as I sat next to you. You turned to face me- you were crying. It broke my heart because I knew it was because of me. I grabbed your hands, and I tried apologizing to you. You didn't speak after I finished. When I spoke your name again, you stood from the bench.

You wiped the tears from your eyes before wordlessly walking away. I called after you, but you didn't turn. I thought about running after you, but I knew you didn't want me too. Instead, I sat back down on the bench, and tried to ignore the pain in my stomach.

_I must have held your hand so tight_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_

**Xxx**

_You must be a miracle worker_  
_Swearing up and down_  
_You can fix what's been broken_  
_Please don't get my hopes up_

Even though you wouldn't speak to me after that night, I still fought for you. I sent you that text even though I knew Aubrey wouldn't want me to. At that first practice, I wanted so badly for you to walk through that door, and when you did, you walked in to complete chaos. I finally snapped at Aubrey, and we were fighting over the pitch pipe. Fat Amy was trying to pull us apart and Lily was laying in Aubrey's pool of vomit.  
You stopped all of us, and Aubrey tried to kick you out. You apologized for changing the set, and asked to be let back in. You grabbed a chair and walked away with it, and thank God Aubrey gave in and let you back into the group. You made the suggestion for each of us to say something no one else knows. You don't know how badly I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for letting you down and how much I wanted to be with you. I didn't, though, but I really should have.

After that, Aubrey handed over the pitch pipe, and we headed to the pool. You let Aubrey pick a song, Just the Way You Are, and you asked me if I'd take the lead. I said yes because I thought you wanted me to sing it for a reason. You started us off, and nodded at me to come in.

And then you came in with Just a Dream. It was like we were singing to each other, and it was beautiful. I poured my heart and soul into the song, latching on to that last shred of hope that you felt the same thing I was feeling. After that, you talked to me again, but it wasn't the same. It was like you didn't want us to be like we were before.

_No, no, baby, tell me how you could be so cruel?_  
_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

**Xxx**

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

I pushed through the doors to the bathroom and broke down over the sink. I should have seen it coming; you were never really the same after that night I didn't stand up for you. It was just stupid to think that you could return my feelings; especially after that night. I looked up at myself in the mirror. My mascara was running and I looked like a complete wreck. I laughed hysterically at myself before falling to my knees and sobbing again. I leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I heard the door open; it was Aubrey.

She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me; I leaned into her. I cried into her shoulder as she whispered comforting words into my ear. After a minute, I settled down enough to speak.

"I'm such a mess!" I croaked.

"You're heartbroken," Aubrey said. "It's completely acceptable."

"You know?" I asked.

"I'm your best friend, of course I know. I've never seen you look at anyone like you look at her." She said. I sat silently before leaning back into her. "If it's any consolation, if she doesn't realize how amazing you are, then I don't think she deserves you." Another tear fell down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I just be alone for a while?" I asked. Aubrey nodded before giving me one last squeeze and standing up. She straightened her shirt before opening the door to leave. Once she was gone, I stood up and looked at the mirror again. I watched as a few more stray tears fell.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

_You never really can fix a heart_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_You never really can fix my heart_


End file.
